


One Way to Have Fun

by Is0lat0r



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife (Nightclub), Blue Suns, Cass got some sass, Cass has a thing for bad boys, Cass is submissive, Cassandra - Freeform, Casual Flirting, Character is a model/actress, Cheating, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drinks With Friends, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Mercenaries, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, This ain't their first rodeo, Varicus, Varicus is dominant, Varicus like to use his tongue, a whole ton of foreplay, almost gets caught, gets picked up by blue suns centurion, he a naughty boi, kinda awkward, omega - Freeform, she is too awkward around guys, yet still gets laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lat0r/pseuds/Is0lat0r
Summary: After a successful movie production, Cassandra gets invited by her friends to celebrate the nightclub in Omega known as Afterlife. Sure, drinks and talking with friends is nice, but this Omega, not the Citadel or Illium. Surely there is something more thrilling to do...





	One Way to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So, this be my first work, so excuse me if this turns out to be a bit.. meh, my writing skills are a bit rusty but here is to hoping it turns out okay..

She doesn't know why she let her friends drag her to this dodgy nightclub all the way in the Terminus Systems. **_Why did I say yes? Why couldn't I just go the bar back on the Citadel? Why did I choose to wear such a short latex dress?_**   These were the many thoughts of a muddled, nervous and yet excited actress. The loud, blaring music pulsing from behind the doors that kept the nightlife separate from the rest of Omega. She was always told by her father to be careful of Omega. Drug dealers, thugs, and slavers around almost every corner and alley, and on top of that, Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse all at each other's throats.

 

Snapping out of her trance and realizing that the entire time she was staring at the giant neon hologram of a sign that read in giant letters: Afterlife, she felt two hands on her back gently nudge her towards those two doors and neon sign.

 _"C'mon Cass, I promise you, you'll be fine! I've been to Omega all the time, and I swear every time, I never got sick or injured in that nightclub! Just stick with us, and you'll be perfectly safe and besides, you took biotic classes, you know how to defend yourself!"_   A tall, purple asari with magenta facial tattoos smiled gently as she began to now impatiently push the young human woman towards the entrance of Afterlife.

_"I don't know, Messia... I heard bad things about this place. Couldn't we have just gone to the Dark Star back on the Citadel? That place seems safer to me."_

Cassandra in her short, black latex dress, her soft hair brown curls and sparkling blue eyes bit her lip. Was this a risk worth taking? Perhaps she was being too paranoid? After all, this was an occasion to celebrate. Maybe going wild in the Terminus wasn't that bad of an idea.

Another human woman came up behind Cassandra. Small brown eyes, short blonde hair and freckles that would have easily the most adorable person she has ever seen.

 _"Messia is right, Cass. We just finished a movie production, I think it's time we just let our hair down, y'know?"_   Cassandra gave her an uncomfortable look

_"Listen Gia, my idea of 'letting my hair down' is not getting my head smashed in the bar. I'd like to keep all my bones and organs intact, thank you."_

" _You're with us Cass, would we ever let you get hurt or worse? Just trust us. We'll even pay for the drinks."_ Gia's pleading eyes broke Cass.

These girls really can test Cass' patience, especially if they make better points than her own. With a huff and a long sigh seeing as she can't seem to dissuade these two, she straightened her back and walked with her friends towards the door.

" _Fine, but if I end up eaten alive by a pack of hungry vorcha in an alley somewhere, my ghost will sue your asses."_ Cassandra couldn't help but smirk after saying that, she normally doesn't speak like that. And playfully teasing her friends like that was uncommon, but who cares? With a smile, a confident walk and her friends on either side of her, she was about to enter what was possibly nightlife paradise.

Messia suddenly ran up to the elcor bouncer blocking the queue lining up in front of the doors. Cassandra and Gia looked at each other and confusion and looked back to Messia who seemed to gesture to them and talk to him with a stoic face. Messia had a tendency to do that when talking to strangers, Gia called it her version of a 'resting bitch face', though it isn't quite the same. When Messia finished talking to the bouncer, she bowed her head in thanks and rushed back to the two confused women.

_"I convinced him to let us through. I told him that we booked into here."_

Gia gaped " _How did you do that? Normally, the bouncers hardly let anyone in."_

 _"Well we are kinda important people, Gia. And besides, I  can be... pretty persuasive when I want to be."_ Messia said with a wink and took the girls' arms in hers.

* * *

 The blinding orange, red and pink neon and the pounding music ripped through Cass' heart. It was so beautiful, but so wrong. This isn't exactly her kind of setting, but she wasn't complaining. Perhaps she was too quick to judge this place.

Messia took the her friends to a secluded table in a corner of the nightclub.

 _"See, Cass? Isn't this place amazing? I told you you'll be fine!"_ Messia couldn't help but look smug at Cass. She loved to rubs things in, especially if she was right, much to Cassandra's chagrin.

Gia quickly got up from the table. _"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna head to the bathroom. But don't forget about me!"_ She then disappeared among the crowd.

Cassandra was still looking around the place, the was so much to look and so much to take in. But something caught her eye that almost turned her blood to ice. Several people clad in blue and white armor surrounded the bar. Blue Suns. From what she could see, there was a few batarians, humans and one turian. The turian got her attention. His armor looked more heavy duty and had a slight holographic shift on the outer shell. His deep reddish-brown plates and bone-white face markings that nearly resembled a turian skull intimidated her, but also interested her. She could tell that he most much higher up than the batarians and humans, but he seemed to be as laid back as them, nowhere near as strict as she thought.

 _"Those Blue Suns bothering you?"_ Messia's brows crinkled in worry.

Cass snapped out of it. _"No! No, just-just staring off into space.. sorry."_ Flustered, she turned to face Messia. But her expression suggested that she wasn't buying that excuse, her smirk and her leaning back into the chair just said it all.

" _Oh, I see... Someone that interests you? Hmm.... Didn't know you had a thing for those kinds of guys.."_ Cass' blush went to a deep red. Hopefully the lighting could fool Messia.

 _"N-No! It's not like that! Anyway, it doesn't hurt to just look does it?"_ Cassandra and Messia both glanced back to the bar, only to find that both the turian and one human were looking right back at them.

 ** _Oh God, oh shit... Did they hear them? Impossible, not with this music blaring..._** Cass was breaking down on the inside as the human male walked towards their table, but kept her composure. When he approached, she did her best to give a polite smile, here's to hoping those years of acting has paid off.

The man put his armored hand on the table and gave Messia a flirty look.

 _"Couldn't help but notice you two ladies lookin' our way. See somethin' you like?"_ Messia glanced at Cassandra and slightly quirked her brow.

Messia gave a passionate smirk. **_Well, here she goes..._ _"Maybe... What about you? See something you like?"_**

This was getting too awkward for Cassandra. She needed out. Now. **_"_** _Listen, Messia, I'm getting us drinks. You want anything?"_

Messia gave her a light smile. **_"_** _No thank you, darling. You go on ahead."_

Cassandra rolled her eyes. Thank God. But now another obstacle, that damn turian that was looking at her when the man approached her and Messia. Was he going to approach her, or leave her alone. Well, only one way to find out...

Pulling down her dress that was riding up her thighs, she went up to the bar to find a batarian bartender. His tone was bored, but laced with venom, as all batarians did with humans.

 _"What can I get you?"_ The batarian almost seemed to glare at Cassandra. Cassandra's calm demeanor was about to break, she never dealt with a batarian before, and given Omega's reputation, he was probably ten times worse.

_"Well--"_

_"Let me guess, she's gonna have poison? Because that's what she's gonna get if she orders a drink, right?"_ A rough, flanged and almost sensual voice came from behind her. She felt a shadow from above her and a silhouette lean next to her on the bar. It was none other than the turian she was eyeing earlier.

The batarian shifted on the spot in a mixture of slight discomfort, guilt and irritation. **_"_** _What are you talking about?"_  . His hands started fidgeting.

" _Don't play dumb. Suppose she orders a Thessian Temple, what would she get? A stomach ache? A coma? A funeral? Give it up Forvan, its obvious you poison humans for kicks."_

Forvan's act was up. He pulled a gun on Cassandra, which caused her to reflexively flare up her biotics. _"You wanna piece of me?! I'll leave your corpse for the vorcha!"_ Before Forvan could pull the trigger, Cassandra quickly sent a biotic push against him, smashing him against the wall behind the bar. Cassandra was panting, part fear, adrenaline and shock. When she gained her composure, she turned to the tall, dark turian next to her.

" _Thanks for that. I guess I should have known better."_ It was then Cassandra got to get a proper look at his face. His eyes were a black-brown and his hide-like skin was a deep shade of tan. His armor had deep scratches and a symbol was carved into the left side of his keel armor.

_"Welcome to Afterlife. You almost broke the first rule of Omega: 'Never drink in Afterlife if you're a human', but I guess now you won't have to worry about that anymore, huh?"_

_"Why shouldn't I drink in Afterlife? Was it because of that bartender?"_ Cassandra looked over where Forvan was, and only saw splatters of blood on the bar and wall.

 _"Yeah. That guy just had a pole up his ass, hated humans ever since."_ Then an awkward silence surrounded them, only the beat of the music they could hear. The turian spoke up again. _"So what brings you here? I can tell you aren't from around here, you look too fresh. You must have come here for the true nightlife huh? The Citadel too uptight for you?"_

Cassandra bit her lip. _"I guess you could say that. My friends actually convinced me to go here for drinks, told me that the clubs in Illium and the Citadel don't compare to Omega."_

The turian flapped out a mandible in a way of a smirk _"Well they told you correctly. But word of the wise, people in gangs like me tend to show up around here. And when we meet up, blood tends to splatter. You'd do well to keep out of the way and duck."_

_"Yeah, I heard about your little....rivalry with the Blood Pack and Eclipse. I hear it can be a massacre."_

_"Heh. Then you are well aware of what we are capable of."_

_"And you are aware of what I am capable of. So... be careful." **Dammit, good job Cass. Stumbling over your words? Oooh how intimidating...** _ Cass kicked herself for her pathetic excuse for banter.

 _"Wow. Aren't you just fearsome? I'll be sure to look out from now on... So, tell me. Does this fierce biotic have a name? Or does she wish to stay anonymous?"_ His sarcasm and teasing almost gave Cassandra a blush. Why? She doesn't know... Surely not because of his rough yet suave confidence or his interesting appearance intrigued her and peaked her curiosity.

 _"You first."_ Two can play this game. If he can tease, so can she.

_"You wanna play it that way, huh? Fine. Varicus Artemis."_

She lightly gave a breathy giggle. " _Cassandra. Cassandra Nullis."_

Varicus' brow plate quirked, _"Cassandra Nullis, huh? I think I might have heard a few things about you.."_

It was Cass' turn to lift an eyebrow. _"Oh? Do enlighten me. What have you heard?"_ A fiendish smirk grew across her face. She was kinda liking where this was going.

" _Oh, well. This and that. That 'supposedly' you are the most beautiful human woman to ever grace the planet Earth. That you are the third most sexiest person in the galaxy. An amazing actress. And an even better model..."_ His head leaned closer to her as he spoke that last sentence in a soft and low tone. It was almost too hard to hear because of the music, but with a voice like his, how can you miss it?

 _"So I've been told."_ Cassandra was losing banter, and fast. What was she going to do? This has been the only entertaining thing that has been happening all day. She can't let this end. Not now!

Varicus lowered his mouth to her ear. _"Maybe you could show me how good you really are? And from what I've heard, you have an amazing body... maybe even better than an asari..."_

 ** _Bingo._ ** Cassandra looked up at him from beneath her lashes and tried to put on her most seductive voice. _"Well there's only one way for you to find out..."_ She followed that up with a wink just to be sure. _"And from what I've heard, turians are absolutely insatiable in bed. I'm willing test that theory."_

Varicus' eyes relaxed and scanned across her body. Her shape, her proportions. **_Oh yes, this ought to be fun indeed._**

His mandibles clicked. _"Well, we could go to my apartment for some fun, or, you could go back to being left in the cold by your friend..."_ Varicus gestured his head towards the table where Cass, Gia and Messia sat. She could see Messia and the merc that went over to her earlier get all touchy-feely on each other. No way she is every go back over there and third wheel.

Cassandra gave a devilish chuckle and gave a mischievous look to Varicus.

 _"Show me what have underneath that armor..."_   With a side flick of his mandible, he led Cassandra to the exit and to the richer apartments of Omega.

Cassandra felt his arm snake around her waist and gave a look of surprise at what she saw, but quickly relaxed when she saw Varicus' face out of the corner of her eye. His face was stoic and facing straight ahead. Clearly, he has done this before. And so has she, albeit never with a turian.

* * *

 Messia couldn't help but give a smirk when she saw Cassandra walk out of the club with that tall, dark and handsome turian around her waist. The merc snapped her attention towards him.

_"So how about we do the same? You and me. In my apartment..."_

Messia gave a chuckle _"Tempting.. But I am actually here with a friend... However-"_ Messia quickly pulled a small card from her cleavage and handed it to the merc.

 _"If you're bored and you want something to do... Call me, and I'll take you up on that offer."_ The merc smiled and turned to give a small fist pump.

 _"Sweet! But if you ever wanna change your mind and come back to me, I'll be by the bar."_ And with that, the merc got up of his seat and headed towards the bar, with more of a spring in his step. Messia couldn't help but giggle at that. How adorable.

Gia finally rushed back to the table and sat next to Messia at the table.

 _"Took you long enough, Gia. Long line?"_ Messia gave a smirk, still giddy after that encounter with the merc.

 _"Yeah, you'd think they'd expand the bathroom cubicles, but no. Say, where's Cass?"_ Gia quickly started turning in her chair to look for the long gone Cassandra at every angle possible.

Messia smiled from ear to ear. " _She's gone."_

Gia gaped.  _"Gone? What do you mean gone? What did I miss?"_

_"Some tall merc swept her off her feet, and now they are gone."_

Gia blushed.  _"Y-You mean she--"_

 _"Mmm-hmm"_ Messia nodded with that big smile on her face.

_"Oh my. I didn't know that she... What is he like."_

_"Tall, dark, handsome... turian."_

Gia sputtered at the last one. _"What? Turian? Is she even into them?"_ Gia couldn't find the words. She was in shock.

" _Well, she is now... but forget about them. Come on, let's get some drinks. I'm dying of thirst over here."_ Messia sprung up out of her seat and pulled Gia out of her's to order two Thessian Sunsets and maybe some Noverian Rum.

* * *

 

From casual banter, to casual flirting, to being slammed against the apartment door and having a long blue tongue dragging down her neck and collarbone. It all happened so fast. A tall, imposing and somehow sexy creature dominating over her, pinning her arms above her head and wreaking havoc on her skin. They weren't even in Varicus' apartment yet, and she was already moaning at his touch. Almost on cue, the apartment door suddenly slid open, making the busy couple tumbling into the living room and onto the couch. Cassandra had a tendency to be clumsy, a flaw she despised about herself. Whenever she tried to look dainty and elegant, she'd usually trip over her own feet or bump into a person or pole. But this time, this kind of clumsiness seemed to play in her favor, as she somehow ended up pushing Varicus onto the couch and being on his lap, straddling one of his legs. His demeanor looked stoic, but his body slightly sinking into the couch and his arms slung over its back. Cassandra had to take a moment to pant and process what just happened as she just sat there, gripping his torso armor.

  
_"Is something wrong? Or are you just zoning out?"_ Varicus brought Cass back to the galaxy she was in, though this didn't make it any less embarrassing and awkward for her.  
_"Yeah, everything fine but--"_  
Varicus' brow plate quirked.  
_"My heart is racing..."_ Just like a teen again, Cass just blushed and turned her head away. And yet, Varicus was far from deterred as he let out a chuckle and went to brush her hair away from her face.  
_"Are all humans this sensitive? Or are you just shy?"_ Cass' blush deepened.   
_"It depends. Normally, humans are emotional by nature, but it all depends on personality and--"_ Varicus broke her train of thought and speech when he slid his hands down to her hips and brushed his fanged teeth against her shoulder, pulling the strap of her dress off.  
_"Ah!"_ Cass quickly gripped his shoulders tightly.  
_"Talkative by nature too..."_ He reached behind her dress to slowly (attempt) to pull the zipper of her dress down. The cold zipper inched further down Cassandra's spine, making her arch her back and push her bust into the armored keel of her partner.  
_"Varicus..."_ Cass moaned softly into the air, her blush travelling down her neck to her shoulders and chest.  
Varicus moved his mouth away from her neck.   
_"Your turn."_ Varicus just halted his actions and sat back, waiting for her to strip him. Cass didn't know where to begin, all of this was so foreign to her. How was she going to get rid of all that armor that most possibly latched together in the most complicated way possible.  
Cassandra internally sighed. **We all have to start somewhere, don't we?**  
  
Cass gave an awkward smile as she grabbed one of his hands that were resting on her hips and started to pull at the buckles and seals of his gauntlet, hoping for an opening. Varicus didn't do anything but watch, and by judging how he didn't stop her, she was either doing it right or she wasn't and he didn't care. Cass moved on to the next gauntlet, which proved to be a bit more troublesome, but still easier than expected overall. When his hands were bare, Cass couldn't help but to widen her eyes. His scaled hands had terrifying talons on each thin finger. This was surprising, given her father never had bare hands around her and wore gloves like all turians did when they were in civvies. Those talons looked like they could slice her with surgical precision.  
_"Sharp, aren't they?"_ Cass looked up to Varicus, who gave a side smirk with a mandible.  
_"Don't worry, I won't go **too** hard..."_ Despite the obvious danger of talons on her skin, Cass can't help but to smile at that. Even with something so dangerous, he always made her feel a little bit at ease.  
Cass tried to unlatch his torso armor. _Tried_ to.   
_What. The. Hell..._  
  
_"Something wrong?"_ Varicus looked smug, sat there on the couch, watching her struggle hard.  
_"Yeah... This is the part where you kinda have to help me out...."_  
Varicus tilted his head. _"You seriously don't know?"_  
_"I've never been with a turian before, okay? Only with asari and other humans..."_ **_You just had to blurt it out like that, didn't you? Idiot._**  
With a soft sigh and setting direct eye contact with her, Varicus took Cass' hand and placed it on a clasp, curling her fingers around it so it could pop out.   
_"See? It's not that hard. Try it now."_  
_Okay. I can do this._ Cass mentally prepared herself for the mortification that could be her failure of undoing his own damn armor. Just as he showed her, Cass popped out the second clasp of Varicus' armor, causing it to pry open and fall on the floor. Before she could get a good look at his shape, Vericus picked her up with one of his arms under the back of her thighs and the other across her back, leaving Cass in her sitting position.  
_"Hey! What are you--"_ Varicus walked up some steps to lay her out onto his bed, surprisingly hard and warm.  
" _I never thought I would ever meet such a sensitive being like you. You were completely different back at the bar... What changed you?"_ Cass looked up into those deep eyes and simply smirked.  
_"Get me out of these clothes, and you'll see her."_ Varicus quickly pulled her by the hips flush against his still armored groin.  
_"That, I can do."_ Almost instantly, her dress was practically ripped off of her and tossed across the other side of the room, leaving her in her black lace bra and panties. With perhaps the most devious look she has ever gave anyone, the tore off his under armor, giving her a perfect view of his scaled hide of a torso.  
_"Like it rough, huh? I can do that."_ Without warning, his mouth plates clashed with her lips, making Cass give of a muffled moan of surprise. When she opened her mouth to give more access, his tongue bolted in, filling the void in her mouth.  
His taste was... odd, to put it mildly. He tasted of the bitter rinds of citrus, mixed with nutmeg and mint and a whole different kind of taste that was too foreign to describe.  
Her taste was so mellow, her mouth was mostly bland, but an odd, soft taste traveled down his tongue and throat, no idea what it was, but it did taste kind of sweet.

Cass broke the kiss to breathe, nobody has ever kissed her so intensely, and she had some pretty passionate kisses.  
_"So are you gonna get finish getting undressed? Or are you just gonna stare at me?"_  
Varicus chuckled " _Can't I do both?"_ He started to unbuckle his leg armor and boots. As he did so, Cass pushed her breasts together with her arms as she waited intently. When he finished getting undressed, Varicus leaned forward onto the bed, supporting himself with his forearms, careful not to crush the small, yet slightly busty human woman. Cass gently pushed her lips against his mouth plates in a soft and romantic kiss. Varicus gave a soft and confused purr, unsure if he liked its softness or not. Nope, time to change position. Varicus' talon-tipped hands lightly raked up her legs and hooked them around his hip spurs to find better access. Breaking the kiss, he drags his tongue across her collarbone, which made her arch her back. This gave him the chance to unhook her bra and toss it off the bed.   
_"Varicus..."_ He didn't stop. He dragged his tongue from her cleavage to her collarbone.  
_"Oh god...Varicus"_ Her breathing got heavier and her moans slightly grew louder. His hands trailed down her stomach and stop at the band of her panties. Not thinking of the consequences, he hastily tore of the thin, black piece of lace that separated. Cass gasped and looked to see her shredded underwear.  
_"You can worry about it later."_ He whispered and returned to lapping at her skin with his tongue.  
_"Varicus... Where... Where is good to touch?"_ Varicus stopped and looked at her face. She looked so flustered and excited but so calm at the same time, she really was eager.   
_"Well, if you're so eager..."_ He then took her hand and rubbed it against the seam of his groin plates. Cass bashfully smiled and used her fingers to stroke the plates there, causing to let out a lustful growl.  
_"Damn, Cassandra..."_ He then, in turn, lightly grazed a finger over her now slick folds, earning him a whine.  
_"Mmmmnnnnn.... Varicus.... harder....."_ She squirmed under his touched, and he loved it. He loved being in control, and loved being with women who were so...submissive.  
_"Not yet..."_ His breaths got heavier and growls more rough as she touched him more. Lubricant began to leak at his seam and his plates began to shift. Spirits, she was amazing.  
_"Yeah, like that..."_ His plated opened more and more until it fully unsheathe from him, causing him to loudly snarl.  
Cassandra has never seen anything like it. A deep blue, self lubricated and tapered at the end. So alien and yet, when described out loud, sounds like an amazing fantasy.  
Varicus removed his teasing finger from Cass' slit and readied himself for what would hopefully be, an extraordinary experience.  
_"You ready?"_ When he looked up he saw Cassandra smiling as she spread her wet folds with her fingers for him to see.  
_"I'm all yours."_ Don't need to tell him twice. Slowly, yet eagerly, he entered her. She was so soft and warm and he could hear a more intense moan from her.  
His length and thickness almost made her eyes roll back into her skull. **_God, he's so good! If he keeps this up, I'll come too quick!_**  
His thrusting began to quicken once he settled in her channel. **Spirits, she's amazing! She really is better than an asari!**  
But for some reason, he stopped. In confusion and worry, Cass looked up at him. _"Are you okay?"_  
Varicus could only give a turian smile. _"Never better."_ He than flipped her over where she was on top. He then tightly gripped her hair and pulled slightly.  
_"Scream for me.."_ He then began to thrust again, and Cass couldn't handle it. Her moans got louder, and louder, and louder. Soon she began screaming and gasping.  
_"Oh my-- AH! VERICUS!! YES! HARDER!"_ He continued to pull her hair as she went up and down his length.  
Ragged growls and flanged moans escaped his throat as the pace sped up. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, but here's to hoping that he lasts longer than her, for his pride's sake. _"Cassandra...ngh...."_  
_"Yes! Ugh...harder! Harder! Fuck me!"_ Cassandra gripped his keel as she rode him like mad. The friction was so hot and strong. Varicus couldn't stop. It was so good, his pace was so fast and animalistic, he just might burst.  
_"Like that, Cass....Just like that..."_ His growls turning into snarls. This was beginning to feel like an eternity.  
_"Holy shit, Varicus. I'm..I'm gonna....oh...I'M GONNA.."_ Her not-so-loud scream filled the apartment as she climaxed, her biotics gently flaring and giving her body a light blue glow.   
Almost immediately after, Varicus pulled out and spilled his seed onto their torsos. Collapsing on top of him, panting with him in the afterglow, Cass gave Varicus a peck on the mandible.  
Despite his panting and exhaustion, Varicus couldn't help himself but quip _"Ready for round two?"_  
_"Turians really are insatiable..."_ Cass giggled.  
_"Are you sure you haven't been with a turian before?"_ His hands began to stroke down her spine  
_"I wish I was, now that I have experienced what a turian feels like..."_ Cassandra soon got up and headed to the bathroom.  
_"I'm gonna go get cleaned up, and then we can talk about my underwear that you destroyed.._ "  
Varicus smirked. _"I'll look forward to it."_ He then looked to the holo-clock on his bedside table.  
_**Shit. Shitshitshit!**_  
He better get himself cleaned up and hide the evidence. Frantically he rinsed what remained of the one-night stand off his torso and began to quickly dress back into his armor. He then pulled a pair of new panties from a dresser next to the bed and gathered up Cass' clothes. Carrying them to the bathroom, he used a free hand to knock on the door.   
_"I got your clothes back. And you might want to hurry up with cleaning up."_  
_Fuck, she'll be home any minute._  
_"Why? What's wrong? Someone you're expecting to come home?"_  
_"You could say that. And she can be a vicious one."_ Cass knows exactly what kind of 'she' Varicus was talking about.  
_"So why don't you break up with her?"_  
_"I'm planning to, I'm just saving up to move out."_  
Cass quickly opened the door to take her clothes and get dressed, not caring her hair is still wet from cleaning up. When she finished, she got out and headed for the door.  
_"So...."_  
_"So."_  
" _I guess, thank for showing me a good time. You have no idea how much I needed that. And... if you are interested in doing this again..."_ Cass brought up her omni-tool and pinged Varicus her number.  
_"Let me know."_  
_"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer. And trust me, this won't be the last of us, I can promise you that."_ Cass gave him one last smile and kissed his mouth plates goodbye, rushing out the door so not to get caught. 

* * *

As Cassandra walked down the hallway of the apartment complex that led to the elevator, she saw a beautiful blue asari with lilac eyes in a stripper costume and holding a bag walk out of the elevator, down the hall, and stop in front of Varicus' apartment.   
_**Ah, that must be his girlfriend. Looks like we got out in the nick of time.  
**_ Continuing to the elevator, she headed to the elevator to meet back up with Messia and Gia, awaiting the incessant teasing that will happen on the way home.

* * *

 _"Hey babe, I'm home!"_ The young asari dumped her bag on the floor and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
Varicus bounded down the steps to greet her now potentially ex-girlfriend.  
_"Hey. How was work?"_ He gave her a turian kiss on the cheek.  
_"So much fun, the VIP club is so much better than regular Afterlife. What about you? I'm sure you're tired..."_  
Turians are usually horrible liars, thankfully, his girlfriend was too stupid to know any better.  
_"Sure. I just came back from a cache grab on a remote planet. Right now, we're on leave thanks to the aftermath of the Archangel incident."_  
The asari's fingers trailed up the keel of his armor. _"Well, I can help some of the stress off, if you want."_  
Clearly getting the message, and too worn out from earlier, Varicus had to come up with a good excuse. _"I'd like to, but I just had a long day. I'm just going to head to bed."_  
"I understand. I'm gonna get dressed."   
Varicus almost let out a breath of relief after her none-the-wiser girlfriend went about her business.  
"Hey babe, do you know where I put my new pair of underwear?"

**_Fuck_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO THERE WE HAVE IT!! I may consider this to be a full fledged series or maybe just a drabble series. But hey, who knows? I apologize if my smut isn't that good, I am a bit rusty at writing smut... but please feel free to comment down below on what you think, I am open to criticism if I need it!


End file.
